


Don’t look away

by Empty_Rainbow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Nonvember, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empty_Rainbow/pseuds/Empty_Rainbow
Summary: Nonvember Day 4: StalkingThe town where Rey lives is a quiet place, the area where she lives is small, so she shouldn't worry about finding the same person several times a day, right?





	Don’t look away

**Author's Note:**

> You have chosen Matt, enjoy!  
> Here is my contribution to the challenge Nonvember that I saw in a [Tumblr post](https://purplebouquettragedyo3o.tumblr.com/post/179622486524/nonvember)

Matt had left work late, he had come to Rey's house to follow her to the store to buy milk.

He looked her get in the store, he advanced a few streets in his van and parked it in a corner she had to go through to go home.

He took several deep breaths, he had to relax, he could not let his nerves ruin his plan.

He got out of the van and he waited.

A few moments later he watched her arrive, he pretended to be arranging things inside the van and when she passed him, he caught her.

She tried to scream but his hand covered her mouth, she fought and kicked very fast, but she relaxed in his arms when she fainted.

Matt quickly put her inside the van.

He got on quickly and drove home.

When he arrived, he took care that no one saw him put Rey inside his house.

He held her until they reached the basement.

He placed her gently on the bed and waited for her to wake up.

***

Matt remembered the first time he saw her, it was over a year ago when he started working in the workshop with Tim...

She had been very kind to him, it was not common for people to be with him.

Most were intimidated by their height and their behavior seemed strange to them.

He had started to follow her, hoping she would speak to him again.

She didn't seem to notice him, although her tutor did it.

With the passage of time, he knew his schedule, Rey was a routine person.

She took the bus to go to school every day between 7:00 and 7:15.

She stayed after school talking to her friends, although some days her talks were interrupted by her teacher, who was specifically addressing Rey, Matt didn´t know what he was saying from his van he couldn't hear anything, but it didn´t have to be anything bad, because Rey seemed calm.

Rey spent the evenings inside his house, except when she went to the house of one of her companions, but she never went alone, her friends were with her.

She never left at night, except when she made last-minute purchases, but he made sure no one bothered her on her way.

On weekends, she went to the center with her friends, he could see her go alone to look in the stores, she never bought anything.

When he saw that she was looking at an article a lot, he bought it when she left.

He remodeled his basement, like a room for her.

He knew that Rey hated yellow, so he painted it white and purple.

He filled the closet with clothes similar to the one she used to wear, some of the clothes she had seen a lot or said she would buy. Although some garments were what he liked.

She filled the shelves with books that she had ordered in the library and with others that he thought could be liked by her.

The day he went to repair her TV, he heard Plutt complain that Rey will be the one who had to pay for the repair because she was the one who used it. Naturally, Matt didn’t charge her.

Rey liked to watch TV, so he bought one.

He thought she was older for stuffed animals, but he bought her a giant bear because he saw her hug it at the mall.

He bought a new mattress for her, she wouldn't sleep on an old mattress.

***

Rey woke up feeling a cloth on her face.

Everything was confusing she remembered she was walking towards her house, but later ... what happened next?

She felt a strong pain in her head and made a grimace.

-I'm glad you're awake-

She opened her eyes upon hearing the voice, her eyes met with a familiar face.

Her eyes moved away from his face and registered where she was.

She was in a very feminine room to be his.

-Where I am?-

\- Do you like it? - He asked instead - I made it especially for you

Rey froze.

She had to get out of there, the man seemed to be crazy

Her eyes scanned the room, there was no window, just a door, so she ran to it.

He seemed to notice why he caught her quickly.

-No, let me out, let me out- she yelled as she tried to break free of his grip.

He was very tall and strong, his arms looked like steel.

He took her back to the bed, but he didn’t let her go.

-Rey- he said very calmly despite the current situation -you don’t know how long I've waited for this-

His hands began to touch her everywhere.

-Don't touch me- Rey told him but he ignored her.

His body on hers prevented her from getting out of bed.

Rey felt him trying to get his fingers inside her.

It was painful, he kept doing it for a few moments.

Then he took his cock and rubbed it against her vagina.

Rey tensed as he stepped into her, she couldn't avoid screaming.

He kissed her as he penetrated her.

-We fit perfectly as if you were made for me-

Rey cried harder, it hurt a lot.

\- It's okay, Rey, Don’t cry –

His slow pace began to go faster

He looked like an animal, while he moaned against her ear and thrust at her.

His climax came with a loud moan.

Matt felt the strength of his arms loose and collapsed on Rey.

Rey felt crushed by his weight, but he seemed to notice that he was crushing her because he lay down in bed.

Rey stood still, waiting for him to move but when he didn’t move she dared to speak.

-Let me go home- Rey asked

-You're home, Rey-.


End file.
